The Vaktovian Teamspeak 3
The Vaktovian Teamspeak 3 is an important tool in the Vaktovian Arsenal. Though not a standard "Robloxian" place, it is application software used by groups of clients to communicate in a secure and calm environment. The Vaktovian Empire uses the application as a means of advanced communication, effectively replacing all in-game chat with the more secure voice-based communication. This allowes better communication and teamwork during important events, such as raids and defences, where such advantages give Vaktovians an edge in the field. History Started at the beginning of the Vaktovian-Arcadian War, the original teamspeak 3 was hosted by Robloxian user "Flatflow", as a means of contesting the teamspeak 3 that was already owned by Arcadia. A number of Officers saw the huge advantage a teamspeak 3 could give Vaktovia in a war they were going to loose at the time, and took to it. Officers included Colonel Nitroniks , the then Captain SWATCOLE and Colonel Domeboybeene. Ownership changed hands to Vaktovian User, Mordaux, and under better ownership the Teamspeak 3 saw major goals hit. By the end of the war, the client capacities and activity on Teamspeak 3 had made it a large part of Vaktovian culture and structure. Average client activity soared from 8-9 users to 20-30 in a matter of months, today, the average client usage of the Vaktovian Teamspeak 3 peaks at 50, with multiple events and channels avaliable to cater to all users needs and requirements. At the beginning of the RAT-VAK war , Teamspeak 3 was being used in all major offensives, including invasions and as a stand for the Commentators in the VWG/VSG events. Client capacity was maxxed during the RAT Invasion, seeing 75 clients, including 10 Officers and the Emperor Himself being present. Present Day Teamspeak 3 today consists of 30 channels, with over 40 subchannels, that are used to organise and divide up the specific sections that Vaktovian activities consist of. These Channels include: *Raid Rooms *Defence Rooms *Rallying Rooms *Chat Rooms *Exclusive Chat rooms for VIPs *Offices for Generals *Raido Vaktovia - The Broadcast system used by users who wish to listen to music. Current maximum client capacities are 512, though this number has never been reached, with server technicians and administrators ensuring the teamspeak 3 remains optimmally configured. Teamspeak 3's layout and stature means that multiple events can be hosted, with many people speaking with the people they need to speak to and no one else, in order to avoid unneccessary noise. Security ensured clients who are not Vaktovian are prevented from entering the Teamspeak 3, with permissions only being avaliable through an Officer, who cross-checks their profile to verify the identity of the user. The Future With numbers set to rise in the near future, the Vaktovian Teamspeak 3 is set to add more channels and more opportunities for soldiers and users of Vaktovia. The rewards for using the teamspeak 3 are unparralelled and the experience brought by it has not just changed but revolutionised the community that is Vaktovia.